Mobile messaging is available through many different messaging technologies. From traditional voice mail messages, to short messaging service (“SMS”) messages, multimedia messing service (“MMS”) messages, email messages, instant messaging (“IM”) service messages, and social networking status messages, mobile device users are increasingly relying on multiple messaging technologies to communicate with their friends, families, and colleagues. To modern mobile device users, the difference between these message types should become blurred because the content of the message is often important to the user, not the method by which the message was delivered. However, due to the underlying technology differences used to route and deliver various messages, the availability of messages is often reliant upon the type of network to which a user's mobile device is connected, the condition of the connection, and potentially other factors, such as whether the mobile device is roaming. This may cause messages to be delayed, resulting in an unintelligible or out-of-date message being sent to the recipient. In some instances, the messages may not be delivered at all, such as when a SMS message is available for the mobile device, but the mobile device is only connected to a wireless local area network via WI-FI.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.